Once Upon a Dynasty
by lunalovelloyd
Summary: When Shuichi came home behaving rather oddly, Yuki refused to confess that he was worried and brushed it off as the brat being over-dramatic again. As soon as he heard him awaken from multiple nightmares though, he knew for a fact that he was NOT okay. (It's rated as T, but there's a curse word mentioned only once, so be warned)


**HIIII! So, I am not new to the writing community, in fact I've published quite a few stories on my Wattpad account (link in my bio). This story of my favorite two lovebirds was inspired from Dynasty by MIIA.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT, OWN GRAVITATION NOR THE SONG LYRICS TO DYNASTY. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY IDEA.**

 **y** **ou may now proceed ;)**

 **##############################**

Yuki was very much in the mood to _murder_ his dear ol' editor, who warned him a little too late about the shortening of his novel's deadline. Of course it also didn't help that his pink haired _baka_ * of a lover will be home very soon and Yuki was 100% not in the mood to be glomped by his all too cheerful Shuichi.

yes, he just said his Shuichi; Yuki had accepted the fact that he did indeed feel a something for the Pinkette, but he sure as hell wasn't gonna tell him that any time soon.

The blonde glanced at the clock and sighed sadly at the fact that it was 5 pm, the usual time his lover would be home by then. As he had assumed, Yuki soon heard the sound of the door to open and awaited Shuichi typical scream of _"Tadaima* Yukiiii!"_...but never heard it. Wait what? Yuki glanced at the clock yet again, double checking that it was indeed the time for the brat to be home.

Yuki got up and walked to the hallway to see if it was actually Shuichi or just some moronic burglar. It was, surprisingly enough, Shuichi. "brat, you okay? my ears don't seem to be bleeding from your screeching today" The author joked in an attempt to cover up that he was actually _worried_.

Finally, Shuichi looked up to his boyfriend and silently greeted him with a quiet "Tadaima..." as he brushed past Yuki. _past_ him. Usually the brat would glomp him the moment he sees him, what was different this time? Something probably happened at the studio during his practice sessions or something, Yuki's brain rhetorically supplied.

Yuki wrote it off as one of Shuichi's typical melodramatic moods and walked back to his office, sure that the brat will come bursting in soon.

3 hours passed, nothing happened.

 **###############################**

As soon as Shuichi read his calendar that morning, he knew the day would go horribly wrong. He knew how _pathetically_ he behaved on this day every year, and Hiro made it his duty to keep things as casual as possible whenever the day came.

Shuichi had come home depressed, sad, and in pain. Not physically, but emotionally. As soon as Shuichi made it to the master bedroom, he took out his usual lyric notebook and wrote down his feelings. If he was gonna act deep, he might as well take the chance.

 _Dynasty_.

The word physically hurt to read. Why did memories of him flood his brain every time he heard or read that word?

 _"if we could start an entire dynasty together, would you agree?"_

Shuichi shook his head in an effort to keep those memories at bay. He would have to stop by Hiro's place for the usual material of the day.

" _ne ne, Shu-chan!" A boy that bore raven black hair and Jade green eyes poked the Pinkette that was busy singing to his favorite band of all time, Nittle Grasper._

 _The purple eyed teenager turned to his companion, eyes filled with adoration as he glanced at him. "hai*, Hoshi*?" Shuichi asked the male known as Hoshi. "I've been wondering about this for a while but...if we could start an entire dynasty together, would you agree?" Hoshi's eyes shimmered in unhidden mirth as he gazed at the pinkette._

 _Shuichi had known Hoshi since 6th grade, and ever since then they've been inseparable. Now sophomores, both had major decisions to make...as well as emotions to consider sharing._

 _Shuichi's cheeks reddened heavily as he stammered over what to say next. "I-I uh...don't quite understand...?" Shuichi laughed nervously. If you had guessed correctly, then yes, there was indeed some sort of tension between the two friends at the moment._

 _"Mouuu, are you getting old Shu-chan? a shame...there's still much I had planned for you" Hoshi joked as he internally died at the cuteness of a blushing Shuichi. "D-Damare*!" the purple eyed pinkette stuttered. Damn these sudden sprouting emotions of love!_

 _"aaaanyway! What I meant was..."_

Suddenly Shuichi couldn't hear the rest of Hoshi's sentence and everything blurred together as he felt tears water at his eyes. Hoshi...

 _Oh right_ , Shuichi recalled, _I have to call Hiro_. He picked up his phone from the desk he was working on and dialed the now very familiar number onto his keypad. The phone rang in the other side for a few minutes before finally picking up.

 **Ah! Gomen* Shu, I had to put down my guitar first**

 **"** N-no it's alright...I just wanted to let you know that I need you to get those Lily flowers for...you know..." Shuichi requested, sounding very much depressed and sad that his emotional instability on this day rendered him useless for picking out good healthy flowers for _his_ grave.

 **Hai hai...so how are you fairing so far?**

"How do you _think_ Hiro?! Of course I'm not okay! Every day I have to remember that my best friend and partner at _everything_ is gone and I can't do anything but cry! Every damn time!" Shuichi ranted as the tears flowed down his now red cheeks.

Silence greeted him on the other side.

"A-ah...gomenasai Hiro...I think I just need some rest. Oyasumi*." Shuichi hung up before Hiroshi could protest and offer his help.

Both of them knew that he wouldn't get much sleep tonight.

 **################################**

Yuki had just gotten up to get a late snack break as he's been typing all day long and happened to hear his lover scream "I'm not okay!" to someone.

Yuki stopped his steps and leaned towards the door of their shared bedroom. Shuichi's rant was mostly dulled due to the door in his way but he did manage to pick up on small words like _Gone_ and _Star**_.

So something was indeed bothering his boyfriend. Would he be able to perform onstage tomorrow in this state? Yuki never shows it, but he did actually care for the brat and he was very worried when he acted oddly.

As a victim of trauma himself, he had no experience in comforting others so when he heard the sound of his loveable Baka's sobs, Yuki didn't think twice before walking in. Shuichi looked up to to his lover and as soon as Yuki willed himself through sheer power to raise his arms as a gesture to hug, the Jpop idol ran straight into the warmth and comfort of his lover's arms and sobbed his heart out.

All Yuki could do was hug him and hope for an explanation soon enough.

 **################################**

When Yuki woke up sleepy and tired, he knew better than to snap at his lover first thing in the morning as he usually did. Better not to set off an atomic bomb of emotional pains and sobs that literally felt like stabs to his closely guarded heart.

Throughout the night, Shuichi had been woken up by multiple nightmares that included him screaming random sobs of "Hoshi" and he was pretty sure Shuichi didn't mean literal stars. Maybe someone by the name Hoshi?

Whatever the reason, Yuki felt that if he even tried a light snap the brat would break down. Yuki's musings were cut off by his lover's yell of "YUUUKKIIII".

Yuki sighed and turned to the singer as he jumped and glomped him. Just when Yuki thought he was back to normal, Shuichi let go and gave him a pleading look as he asked Yuki "can you _please_ come to my concert tonight Yuki!".

The novelist was about to reply with a blunt _hell_ _no_ but was stopped short by how desperate his boyfriend looked. Okay Shuichi had always looked desperate when asking him for something, but this was a different kind of desperate. It was sadder in a way.

"Why the hell Would I go to a concert for you to prove to me how shitty your lyric writing skills are?" Yuki stated although it was a known fact. Shuichi's flashed with humor for a split second before his demeanor turned down as he begged "please...there's something really important I need to tell you and you'll only understand if you hear my song".

Yuki's ingenious novelist brain had a feeling that this message had something to do with his recent nightmares and bouts of sadness. Finally, he sighed as he answered "fine brat, but this better be good".

Shuichi's eyes lit up considerably as he squealed and hugged the taller male. "Thank you Yuki! I have to go to work now. I love you!" the pinkette was out the door faster than a light beam on drugs. Yuki blinked for a second before sighing and getting back to his novel.

Was the brat really okay now or was he just acting for his own sake?

 **################################**

Finally the day of the concert had come, and millions upon millions of fangirls had come to witness their idol on stage yet again.

Backstage, Shuichi stared blankly at the wall of his dressing room as he recalled his ex-lover Hoshi. This entire song was supposed to be dedicated to him and he wasn't sure if he could sing it without breaking down into tears. Sure, he was in love with Yuki now, but you can never really erase a past love from your memories that easily.

 _"Shu-chaaaaan!" Hoshi nagged as he watched his beloved Shu-chan sing his favorite song in the karaoke room they were currently occupying. Shuichi let out a breath as he finished his song and turned to the now chibi puppy version of the green eyed teenager. He then sighed fondly at the typical sight of him staring at him with stars (This pun was totally not intended XD) in his beautiful forest green eyes._

 _"Hoshiiiiiii" Shuichi nagged back at him. "You should totally start a band and be the lead singer! Oh you'd be SO famous and sing wonderful songs for me!" Hoshi announced proudly to his current love interest. Confession wasn't easy and there was a reason he specifically chose a karaoke to confess to his dear Shu-chan. He knew for a fact that Shu-chan loved music and singing and he felt that confessing to him in a room dedicated to singing would keep the memory fond in his head_

 _Shuichi's cheeks brightened a shade of red that would've put a cherry to shame as he stuttered "y-you think? And w-why the hell would I sing for y-you?". Hoshi feigned hurt as he placed a hand above his heart claiming "how mean of you! and here I was going to confess my feelings of love to you!". Shuichi's expression morphed into one of shock and surprise and in a split second it turned bright red yet again._

 _"A-are you joking?" Shuichi managed to get out, unsure if he was serious or just cracking another joke. Hoshi's expression, for once, morphed to one of pure honesty and maturity as he got up and walked towards the slightly shorter male. Shuichi took a hesitant step back before he felt two hands on his face as they turned his face to look directly at the raven-haired boy._

 _"Why would I joke about something so serious,_ Shuichi _?" Hoshi said his name. He said his name and why the hell did he have to say it so sensually and he was blushing again and-_

 _Shuichi's internal panic suddenly burst out the roof as he felt Hoshi's breath on his face before suddenly they were lip locked. The pinkette's eyes widened comically as he realized he was now kissing his long time crush. The kiss lasted a few more seconds before the other teen pulled back and stared at his Shu-chan's expression of pure shock and...embarrassment?_

 _Hoshi grinned a feral grin as he stared at Shuichi and said "is that proof enough, or did I fry your brain too much?"; Shuichi observed Hoshi as he realized he was indeed serious then joked "I don't know, I might need more proof than that". Hoshi smirked his usual trouble maker smirk that doned his face more often than his goofy smile and laughter._

 _"You...I seriously thinking I'm in love with you, you know that Shu-chan?" Shuichi's lungs almost stopped functioning before he shook his head and giggled at the fact that yes, they were acting like love-struck idiots. "I think I'm in love with you too, H-Hoshi..."._

"OI SHUICHI!" Hiro's exclamation snapped the singer out of his walk down memory lane as he looked up to his best friend and realized that he was crying. "H-Hiro..." Shuichi sniffled as he got up and walked into his friend's embrace and cried. Hiro wished he could do anything else to help his best friend but all he could do was hug him and hope he does okay in this concert.

"Come on, we need to be onstage in 5 minutes" Hiro murmured quietly to his best friend as he coaxed him out the room. Shuichi nodded as he wiped his eyes and hoped that none of his fans would notice his evidentially red and swollen eyes.

 **################################**

Eiri Uesugi, more commonly known as Eiri Yuki to his fans, was not a happy man tonight. Not only was his lover obviously distressed over something but he was also supposed to somehow manage to walk through this ridiculous mob of fangirls at the entrance of the concert gate. After successfully passing through the way too crowded gateway, Yuki found a suitable place to stand in the back and waited patiently. Seriously, sometimes Yuki wished his brat wasn't that popular.

Suddenly the lights went out and spotlights lit up the stage where the baka would be performing. The crowd of fans screamed in joy at the sight of their idol, Shindou Shuichi.

"Hey Min'na*! You guys ready for this?!" Shuichi yelled to his fans as he mentally prepared himself to literally spill the story of his ex-lover to his current lover.

Taking the screams of his fans as an affirmative, Shuichi took a deep breath and began his story, a story to his lover anyway.

 **Some days it's hard to see**  
 **If I was a fool, or you, a thief**  
 **Made it through the maze to find my one in a million**  
 **And now you're just a page torn from the story I'm living**

Yuki was pretty sure their current relationship was stable...ish...at the moment, so who could the brat be talking about? Unless he had somehow colossally fucked up recently, which he doesn't recall doing.

 **And all I gave you is gone**  
 **Tumbled like it was stone**  
 **Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake**  
 **Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made**  
 **Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up**

As a romance novelist, Yuki knew that there was a deep sense of sadness and misery in Shuichi as he sang this. Yuki had written multiple books based on his inner turmoil and only few people had actually assumed that they were real emotions he actually felt daily.

Of course, some fans were emotional as hell so when Yuki noticed some of the fans crying over the lyrics he was not surprised. The brat was the high Lord king of too much emotions so him reaching his fans' hearts was not surprising in the least.

 **The scar I can't reverse**  
 **When the more it heals the worse it hurts**  
 **Gave you every piece of me, no wonder it's missing**  
 **Don't know how to be so close to someone so distant**

Yuki held back the urge to hug the brat and comfort him as he knew exactly how he felt. After the Yuki Kitazawa incident, these lyrics worded the author's mental turmoil perfectly.

 **And all I gave you is gone**  
 **Tumbled like it was stone**  
 **Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake**  
 **Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made**  
 **Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up**

 **It all fell down, it all fell down, it all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down**  
 **It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down, it all fell down, it all fell down**  
 **It all fell down**

What had happened to Shuichi? There was no way these were simple random lyrics. No. These were most likely for the reason of the pinkette's recent depression issues. This was directed at someone that either hurt him or died. Could it possibly be the 'Hoshi' guy the brat mentioned recently in his nightmares and phone calls? If it was, what kind of relationship did they have that was so strong Shuichi felt the urge to actually write a decent song about it?

 **And all I gave you is gone**  
 **Tumbled like it was stone**  
 **Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake**  
 **Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made**  
 **Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up**

 **It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down**  
 **It all fell down, it all fell down, it all fell down**  
 **(And all I gave you is gone)**  
 **It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down**  
 **Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up**

As soon as the song ended, the sound of crying and murmurs in the crowd echoed and soon applause as well. Well...until the brat fell to his knees and started sobbing his heart out. Time was up. Yuki was about to get up and run to the brat until he saw Nakano-san walk to his best friend and hug him, then proceeded to help him up as he coaxed him offstage.

Yuki expected this day and tomorrow's news to be headlined on why exactly his lover had broken down and what the song meant to him.

No time to waste though. Yuki rushed outside and went through the backstage door ready to enter until Nakano-san came out holding a sleeping Shuichi. "Take him home Yuki-san, I'm sure he'll explain tomorrow," Nakano-san explained as he handed his best friend over to the blonde. Yuki nodded as he walked to his car, his exhausted lover in his arms.

 **################################**

When Shuichi woke up, he realized his head was lying down on something soft. As he looked up he was greeted with the face of his boyfriend, Eiri Yuki, and noticed that his head was lying on Yuki's lap, a hand midway through his hair indicating that he was stroking his hair as Shuichi was asleep.

He smiled at the obvious display of affection from his usually cold lover, but his smile dropped as he recalled his public breakdown on stage. He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes as he sighed and thought _'I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?'._

A groan from his blonde lover made Shuichi turn his head to the aforementioned and he noted how simply adorable Yuki looked when he was sleepy. Not that he'd ever tell Yuki that, he actually valued his life.

Yuki stared at his lover for as second before the gears moved in his head and he realized Shuichi had caught him red handed. A small _adorable_ blush painted Yuki's cheeks as he grumbled "you better not mention this to anyone brat. Got it?".

Shuichi giggled at the display of embarrassment but nodded nonetheless. "What was that all about brat? You told me to come to your concert and I most certainly did not want to see you cry on stage like the brat You are. Explain now." Yuki demanded, carefully over coating his worry with irritation.

Shuichi saw no way out of this so he sighed, accepting his fate, and nodded in understanding as he sat in a more comfortable position and took a deep breath. "So...um...the reason I asked you to be in m concert was to explain to you a brief idea about someone I used to love...his name was Hoshi".

Yuki nodded, a sign for him to continue, and Shuichi did just that. "He was my...boyfriend, at the time actually". Shuichi saw Yuki's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, knowing that he had assumed he was his first well...everything...due to their regular schedule of 'newspapers' as fangirls so secretly called them.

"Oi why didn't you at least tell me I wasn't your first?" Yuki angrily demanded. Shuichi nervously laughed as to say 'I have no idea what to say'. "Anyway...I met him when we were in 6th grade and we quickly became best friends until our second year of high school," Shuichi's nerves were putting him on edge as he recalled everything between him and his first love, "during that year...he confessed to me in a karaoke bar and I...you have no idea how happy I was to have my feelings be mutual. We started going out and Hiro pointed out more than once that our shameless display of our love was very...awkward for him". Yuki chuckled, imagining Nakano-san with an uncomfortable expression on his face as he walked beside two love birds.

"W-we...Hoshi and I...did literally everything a normal couple dreamed of and it was so fun every time..." Shuichi felt tears brimming at the edge of his eyes but withheld them, "it was all so perfect, too perfect to be true actually. And I was right." a moody Shuichi was not a sight Yuki enjoyed so in an attempt to lighten the mood, Yuki mock gasped "you were _right_? Is the world ending so soon?". Shuichi appreciated the attempt and giggled as he pouted "you're so mean to me Yukiiii!".

Yuki smirked shamelessly and made a 'go on' motion with his hands. Shuichi complied, the light mood gone yet again, and confided "Hoshi and I had planned a date the next day, but then he called and told me he had to cancel due to problems at home. I understood, so I waited for him to tell me why later. The thing is...he never g-got t-to...". Yuki looked up and noticed in alarm that the boy had a few stray tears falling down his cheeks as he sniffled "I was very worried that day because he never told me what happened and he was gone all day and so when I asked his parents where he was...they told me he was in the hospital under critical care. He had been in an accident and ended up with extreme injuries. One of which was memory loss".

Yuki's heart broke for his brat. To have the one you love forget you would obviously hurt like a bitch. "I did visit him, obviously, but he never recognized me," Shuichi let out a watery laugh as his sniffles turned to full out crying, "we actually got p-progress done a-and he did have a few memories of me return to him, b-but it all fell down and toppled over when the next day...". A sob was heard and Yuki saw his lover was sobbing horribly, he moved to comfort him and the brat gladly accepted as he continued "H-he was found d-d-dead in his bed the next day Yuki! No One ever told me why but it was obvious someone has broken into his room and k-killed him! Who would've wanted to kill s-someone s-so Amazing! I don't understand Yuki!".

Soon afterwards the singer just stopped trying and cried his heart out, wailing how the world was unfair. All Yuki could do was hug him and silently keep his tears in. He had to be Shuichi's rock and support him just like he supported him after confessing of his past with Kitazawa. How he wished he could kill whoever caused his lover so much pain, Aizawa of ASK was proof enough of his rage to those who dare to hurt his Shuichi.

 **###############################** **#**

As Yuki predicted, the next day the news was all over his lover's break down onstage. As soon as Shuichi saw the headlines he'd walked back to their bedroom seeking sanctuary from the world. Yuki walked in and saw Shuichi wrapped in his blanket like a cute little sushi role, and Yuki resisted the urge to smile at the sight.

"Oi brat" Yuki announced to his pinkette lover. Shuichi looked up to the blonde and silently asked "what do you want Yuki...", to which Yuki rolled his eyes at and said "you think you can just stay in bed all day? And here I thought I was going to plan a date today..." Yuki feigned disappointment as he shook his head and said "I guess not". Shuichi was suddenly up from bed beaming like the cute puppy he was as he exclaimed "FOR REAL YUKI?!". Yuki held in a smile as he joked "too bad I don't take depressed brats on dates", and that earned him the typical shriek of "YUKIIIIII" As Yuki walked out to the living room and waited for the brat to inevitably glomp him and nag him about their destination.

He finally let himself smile As he heard the brat _finally_ laughing cheerfully and carelessly in pure joy and mirth. Now that's more like it.

 **A/n**

 **Translations:**

 **Tadaima: I'm home**

 **Hai: yes**

 **Gomen/gomenasai: sorry**

 **Damare: shut up**

 **Hoshi: star**

 **Oyasumi: good night**

 **Min'na: you guys**

 ****: Since Hoshi means star, Yuki assumed that he meant Hoshi as in stars and not as a name.**


End file.
